doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Skye is the Limit: Season Two
Great to see this series return! If I may ask, do you intend to rename the first Skye is the Limit? Pinguinus impennis 18:45, March 12, 2014 (UTC) YES, at last we will see the return of my favourite series on the Wiki, really can't wait. Turtlecake365 (talk) 19:05, March 12, 2014 (UTC) See You Again review: The first episode of the series and it was brilliant, with references to Twelfth Doctor Adventures with the paradox box and the characterization that was in this story it was definitely a great start to the series. The Weeping Angels were brillianty portrayed and it proves that you have improved from your first Weeping Angel story (Temple Of Angels). Skye was very enjoyable and the Doctor just giving up is a brilliant idea, I will start my story now but it may not be up for a week. The pacing was great and the characters brilliant I only have one criticism, the bit where Skye discovered the Doctor's skeleton was too short, the shock factor limited but still a solid story with great portrayal of the Weeping Angels. Turtlecake365 (talk) 18:34, March 26, 2014 (UTC) On 9th and JFK review: Anoth great story in which it shows an interesting historical event and adds Doctor Who to it. The Sontaran committing the murder was brilliant and the return of the 9th Doctor was awesome and well used, I particulary enjoyed a brief cameo from Strax and the Doctor telling WFTD off for calling the Sontarans potatos too much, a very funny moment. This episode was well paced and had a brilliant moment at the end with the 9th Doctor which summed up the whole series. I wonder what Skye said to Lee Oswald and would like that too be revisited, anoth amazing story which used it's characters to great effect, the mystery about which incarnation of the Doctor Skye's Doctor is is very interesting and I wish Skye smelt her Doctor as well. Turtlecake365 (talk) 20:22, May 11, 2014 (UTC) 9th and JFK SitL Season 2 is shaping up to be as good as the first, featuring great episodes like this. First of all, I like how this series interacts with Two Odds, including Beau Taylor and Skye insisting that the Doctor not come into the flat. It makes me wonder what would happen if Emi met the Doctor. :) The plot itself was quite interesting, one of the few historical episodes of the show. John F. Kennedy's assasination was handled very well, and the involvement of the Sontarans was a neat twist. Strax's appearance was priceless. But of course the real highlight of the episode was the Ninth Doctor's appearance. He was portrayed perfectly, and I genuinely read his lines in Christopher Eccleston's voice. It was also a cool tie in to the canon series, which has confirmed that Nine was present at the JFK assassination. The ending was also heartfelt and enjoyable to read. I can't wait for the next episode! :D Pinguinus impennis 20:24, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Need some Ideas So in the current episode Skye and Handles are in the climate control centre and Skye needs to build a device to save the Doctor and defeat Mudd. Any ideas? No idea is a bad idea. WaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 20:03, July 14, 2014 (UTC) I am sorry but I can't think of any ideas. The story so far is brillaint making use of awesome dinosaurs and hopefully the Silurians may appear. Maybe make the Silurians wake from their sleep by putting the heat up in their underground hiding place and they could potentially save the Doctor? Turtlecake365 (talk) 20:58, July 14, 2014 (UTC) That's definatly an idea. And Skye hasn't dealt with Silurians yet. Thanks :) WaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 02:34, July 16, 2014 (UTC)